ballmafandomcom-20200213-history
Timid Ballma
"...It's Fine. I Am The Cute One." ''- Timid Ballma '''Timid Ballma' Was Believed To Be A False Oumama Before Being Devoured By His Soon To Be Brothers. Once He Had Become One, He Was Mercilessly Teased By Alpha Ballma. When Gay Ballma And Alpha Ballma Fused To Become Alpha Gay, He Was Punted To The Other Side Of The Earth. 20 Years Later, He Returned, Weaker And More Pathetic Than Ever. Personality Weak And Pathetic. Physical Appearance Ballma Timid Ballma is quite petite and small compared to the other Ballmas, one inch shorter than the average. This, paired with his shy personality, provoked the bullying begun by Alpha Ballma. Timid Ballma has visible eyebrows, quite similar to Alpha Ballma's, though opposed to Alpha Ballma's, his seem to add to his pathetic appearance. Thicc and has the cake of a god. Pre-Absorption Pre-Absorption Timid Ballma looked uncannily similar to Oumama, and his similar appearance lead two other Ballmas to believe he was a false Oumama, and they absorbed him with the anger of believing he was imitating their loved one. History Before the absorption, Timid Ballma had lived quite a normal life. He had been going on with his normal day-to-day business, until he had accidentally found Oumama and two other Ballmas. Due to his unbelievable physical similarities to Oumama, the two Ballmas gobbled and transformed him, until he had fully transformed to his current form. After transformation, Timid Ballma seemed unenthusiastic and hesitant about more things than the usual Ballma. This lead to relentless teasing from Alpha Ballma, and when he and Gay Ballma amalgamated to become Alpha Gay, his bullying worsened to the point where he was punted many, many miles away. 20 years later, after vigorous searching, he had finally found his family again. This did not alleviate the teasing from his brothers, though, even after so many years, and after reuniting with his family again, he seemed even shyer. He tries desperately to seem stronger, but to no avail. He is still currently the victim of many of his brothers' pranks and teasing. Relationships Alpha Ballma He and Alpha Ballma have quite a negative relationship. He is victim to constant teasing from the other, and while he sometimes tries to retaliate, he usually ends up withdrawing mid-argument. He does, in fact, hold a deep respect and brotherly love for Alpha Ballma, though these feelings are under layers of resentment due to his bullying. Gay Ballma Gay Ballma and Timid Ballma did not have many interactions, though it is heavily implied Timid Ballma holds some form of unrequited romantic or sexual feelings for Gay Ballma. When Alpha Ballma and Gay Ballma amalgamated, he began teasing Timid Ballma too. Timid Ballma secretly felt betrayed by this, but had decided not to say anything as everything he said could be used against him after his two brothers amalgamated. Oumama He loves Oumama dearly and cares for him deeply, but feels twinges of jealousy towards his brothers as they seem to be on the receiving end of the most love. Though he believes Oumama's choices are for the best, he does hope for more affection from the other. One day, he wishes. One day. Saipapa He loves Saipapa nearly as much as Oumama, and seems to bump and vibrate on him a lot. He's glad he has another being he can talk to who is on the shyer side, and he can completely relax around Saipapa. Category:Ballmas